


IX. Defining Changes

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The Winchesters head toward the unknown future. Ninth in the Defining Series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

_**IX. Defining Series DEFINING CHANGES (Supernatural D/S)**_  
 **Title:** Defining Changes – IX. Defining Series  
 **Author:** Shorts  
 **Pairings/Character:** Dean/Sam  
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Category:** Slash  
 **Word Count:** 1320  
 **Spoilers:** Slight for “Provenance” and “Dead Man’s Blood”.  
 **Note** The links to the other parts of the series can be reached via my info page.  
  
  
  
DEFINING CHANGES  
By Shorts  
  
They drove through the night following their Dad’s truck, putting as much distance as they could from the vampires that hadn’t been killed. Having Dad with them again was a mixed blessing for Dean. He had hoped time would have worked some sort of magic where Sam and Dad were concerned and it did, to a degree. It had brought to light that he wasn’t such a good little soldier anymore, because when it came to Sam, he would defy even their father.  
  
The three of them were together, but the dynamics had changed. Dad had been proven wrong by ordering them to leave and it turned out disobeying him had been the right thing to do. Sam on the other hand had proven to have come into his own, and the two changes were an eye opening blend, to say the least.  
  
Dean was so wrapped in his own thoughts it took a few minutes for Sam’s hand to register. “Are you nuts!” jerked Dean, causing the car to veer slightly over the dividing line.  
  
Sam smirked at Dean’s reaction to him copping a feel. “It’s not like he’s right here with us, Dean.”  
  
“No,” said Dean, grabbing Sam’s hand and removing it from his groin. “He’s right in front of us.”  
  
“Yeah,” agreed Sam. “And our headlights do a pretty good job of concealing us, too.” He scooted across the seat, changing their grip so he had Dean’s hand captured instead. He used his free hand to firmly rub his palm over the fly of Dean’s jeans.  
  
“I’m not joking!” snapped Dean, trying to jerk his hand free from Sam’s hold.  
  
“Neither am I,” said Sam, taking his time to slide Dean’s zipper down. “It’s not like we can continue with the freedom we had before, Dean.”  
  
Pressing his lips tightly together, Dean struggled to keep the car steady and deal with Sam. He had thought with reuniting with their Dad, he would have a better chance to separate himself from his brother. He had honestly believed it would give him a chance to shield himself when he finally had to watch Sam walk away, but obviously his belief was misplaced.  
  
Despite Dean’s attempt to block his questing fingers by leaning forward, Sam wiggled his hand until he encircled Dean’s hardening flesh. “Your choice,” breathed Sam, his lips tickling Dean’s ear.  
  
The car gradually lost speed as Dean’s foot slipped off the accelerator as he tried to curl into a ball.  
  
“Hand job or blow job.” The smile was unmistakable in Sam’s voice.  
  
“This isn’t the time or place for this Sam,” choked Dean, his body betraying him by arching into Sam’s touch.  
  
“It is,” insisted Sam, guiding Dean’s hand he held toward his own aching need. “We won’t have the time, or the place, later when we stop.”  
  
A groan escaped Dean as Sam lightly nipped along the side of his jaw.  
  
“What do you want?” asked Sam, giving Dean’s cock a meaningful squeeze.  
  
Dean’s eyes closed for a moment before flashing open at the realization he was still driving.  
  
“Fine,” grinned Sam. “I choose then.” He shifted, slowly lowering his head to Dean’s lap.  
  
“Oh, hell,” moaned Dean, clenching the steering wheel with his hand.  
  
Sam nudged Dean to shift his hips forward, giving him easier access to his goal. Bypassing the usual preliminaries of working his way down, he took Dean completely into his mouth.  
  
The unexpected sensation of being completely engulfed by wet heat caused Dean to gasp and the car swerved toward the shoulder before he regained control.  
  
Sam released Dean’s hand, bracing himself as the car veered one way and then the other. A thrill of excitement shot through him, knowing he had cracked Dean’s self control and he sucked harder as he moved back up the hard column of Dean’s cock.  
  
Head tilted slightly back, Dean wrapped the fingers of his newly freed hand in Sam’s hair. He had never claimed to be made of stone, especially when it came to his brother.  
  
Following Dean’s subtle pressure on the back of his head, Sam focused on bringing Dean to climax. On every slide up, he would flick his tongue along the indention below the head of Dean’s shaft before teasing the tiny slit.  
  
Dean’s breathing became strained and his hands clenched as he arched his hips upward, thrusting into Sam’s willing mouth.  
  
Ignoring the sharp pulling of his hair, Sam hollowed his cheeks and increased the suction, pushing Dean over the edge.  
  
With an inarticulate groan, Dean came, arching his hips up and pressing down on the accelerator. The car leapt forward, closing the distance between them and their Dad.  
  
Caught between Dean’s hand and the hard flesh down his throat, Sam swallowed, struggling not to fight against the sudden feeling of suffocation. The moment Dean released his hold he sat up, breathing just as hard as Dean.  
  
Easing off the accelerator, Dean allowed the car to fall back. “Fuck, Sam. Give a guy a little warning if you’re gonna go down like that.”  
  
Sam chuckled, slouching down and unsnapping his own jeans. “Wasn’t sure I’d be able to do it.” His tongue played over his lower lip as he started to slide his fist up and down his own weeping cock.  
  
Trying to divide his attention between the road and Sam, Dean watched as Sam pleasured himself.  
  
Eyes half closed, Sam kept his attention on Dean as he worked himself toward his orgasm. The thrill of being responsible for Dean’s control slipping still sang in his veins and within moments his whole body tensed and wet warmth spilled over his fist.  
  
Tearing his attention away from Sam, Dean looked up in time to see brake lights and their Dad suddenly pulling over onto the shoulder and sliding to a stop.  
  
“Oh, shit!” Dean hit the brakes and jerked the Impala to the side, coming to a stop behind the truck.  
  
They both scrambled to tuck and zip as the truck door opened and their Dad jumped out of the cab.  
  
“Get out!” hissed Dean, opening his own door and climbing out of the car. The last thing they needed was him to catch the scent of what they had just done.  
  
“Goddamn it, Dean!” yelled John, striding toward them. “If that’s the way you drive it’s a wonder the car isn’t totaled!”  
  
Dean’s mouth worked, but no words came out. He glared over the top of the car at Sam.  
  
“Actually, it’s my fault,” said Sam, hurrying around the front of the car to get between him and Dean. “I dropped a cassette and was trying to get it from beneath Dean’s seat.”  
  
John’s eyes narrowed as he studied his younger son. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. “I would have thought the two of you would have had more common sense than that. Why didn’t you stop him, Dean?” he demanded.  
  
“I . . . I tried,” answered Dean, “But sometimes Sam does what he wants when he wants to.” The last said with a meaningful look directed at his brother.  
  
“Don’t I know it,” mumbled John before turning back to his truck. “But he needs to start thinking of the consequences of his actions,” he added over his shoulder before sliding back into the truck.  
  
Dean let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. In his heart, he couldn’t have agreed more with his Dad than he did right then.  
  
“C’mon,” said Sam, already opening the passenger door.  
  
Dean slipped behind the steering wheel and shifted the car into gear, following their Dad back down the road. He suddenly had the feeling that they were nearing the end of The Hunt and icy fingers wrapped around his heart, causing him to shiver.  
  
“Cold?” asked Sam, flicking on the heater.  
  
“A little,” answered Dean, settling into driving toward whatever awaited them all.


End file.
